


My Arms, Your Hearse

by First_Mate



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Espionage, M/M, Master/Slave, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_Mate/pseuds/First_Mate
Summary: After Trent's successful training, Caleb is sent to Xhorhas undercover as a slave to find out more about the enemy's powerful and secret magic. However, he did not expect his owner to be so gentle and charming. This... complicated things.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 34
Kudos: 307





	1. The Transaction

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Basically the same universe, but Caleb stayed at the Soltryce Academy and under Trent's tutalage. If I can, I will try to include at least some members of the Mighty Nein (though most likely not as a team), but the focus truly is on the Essek x Caleb pairing. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Random: I love an older, scruffier Caleb, but this is exactly how I imagine slightly younger Caleb in this story (not the clothes, but still haha):  
https://uriellactaea.tumblr.com/image/188985218852

''You've called for me, master,'' Bren said and bowed to his teacher.

The man, Trent Ikithon, was sitting at his desk, writing a letter. He did not answer or acknowledge him. The young wizard let his teacher finish his letter. Whatever his master was doing now was more important than him. Most anything, for that matter, was more important than him. Bren knew his worth. He had been taught well.

Trent put away his quill and sealed the letter.

''Come here,'' he ordered, still not looking at him. Bren quietly walked over to the desk, then knelt on the floor, right next to his master's chair, and let his eyes down. He looked at man's polished shoes and waited. Trent smirked approvingly. This boy was his proudest accomplishment yet and perfect for the mission he was about to give him. He reached down and lightly grabbed onto his student's chin and brought his eyes up.

''I have an extremely important mission. I designed it specifically for you and your particular skills.''

Bren suppressed a shiver. His master's words terrified him, but he did not let it show. A useful skill learned from his training, he had to admit it.

''You have proven your absolute loyalty. You are powerful and very intelligent, but young, and therefore, not known to the enemy. You are discreet and perfectly obedient... and so, so very pretty.'' Trent chuckled and dragged his thumb across his student's pink lips.

Caleb closed his eyes and did not let his disgust show, though what he felt was visceral. Truly though, he was disgusted at himself even more. He had indeed proven his loyalty. That had been the last of Trent's disturbing experiment. What he had done was unforgivable.

''Let's start with this: you will forfeit your name. Bren Aldric Ermendrud no longer exists. In fact, he never has. Your name is Caleb Widogast.''  
  
\- - - -  
  
''My most illustrious customer is coming tonight.'' The tiefling slaver said to him. The red-skinned, devil-like creature threw a few leather garments at him. ''He's the highest-ranking person I can hope to sell you to. Make sure you make yourself desirable for this one. It shouldn't be too hard. I think you'll suit his tastes just fine.'' The over-fed, richly dressed tiefling smirked and watched him pointedly. ''Come on, put it on. I want to see if it fits properly.''

Caleb looked down at the scandalous clothing and squeezed it tightly into his hand. He should have felt humiliated, but he had been through far, far worse to let this get to him. He stripped naked and did not bother to hide himself in any way. He did not look, but he could feel the tiefling's hungry eyes on him. He put on what was essentially suggestive leather underwear and a harness around his slim but fit body. He also put on the bracers that covered most of his forearms, smartly covering his scars. It would probably increase the chances of the sale.

''You are a work of art, truly, despite being a human. I don't think I'll have a hard time selling you at all, even to a high ranking official.''

Caleb had been travelling with the slaver and his ''merchandise'' for the past several weeks. They had been all over the important cities of Xhorhas, giving Caleb the opportunity to see and learn of the enemy's landscape. At last, they reached their present destination; Rosohna. There, his slaver hoped to sell him to the the Bright Queen's Shadowhand. If they failed, they would move down the social ladder until they found a buyer.

But Caleb would not settle down for less than the Shadowhand. He could not. His master would not allow him.

''Try not to look so grave. Maybe pout a little and bat your eyelashes or something,'' the slaver reprimanded. The tiefling wanted to make this particular sale as much as Caleb. The higher ranked his buyer would be, the bigger the Empire's reward. And a mighty reward it would be; Trent had secured unimaginable funds for the success of this mission.

''I've been trained for this,'' Caleb replied simply. He doubted a man of such status had earned his position by being vulgar. Though he supposed he would have to wait and see. He would make his own analysis of the Shadowhand in the short time he would have and choose his tactic accordingly.

''I'm sure you'll be splendid,'' the tiefling chuckled darkly, before leaving the room.

Under any other circumstances, Caleb might have pitied the man. He would get his fortune, that Caleb was sure of, but would not live long to enjoy it. He knew that Trent would not allow anything to jeopardize the mission. His master would wait as not to make the timing suspicious, then stage some sort of scenario that would lead to the slaver's inevitable death.

Caleb went over to the small bed in the room he was given and sat there quietly to wait for the evening to come. Right now, he was in the slaver's mansion in one of the richer neighbouhoods of Rosohna. The tiefling ran a high-end business, which he only conducted in his many homes across the country. His clients, as he explained himself, preferred and deserved better than a vulgar black market. They enjoyed a discreet and tasteful environment to make their transactions.

In the dim-lit room, Caleb proceeded to repeat in his head the only two, but vital rules of his assignment:  
  
\- He was not, under any circumstance, allowed to cast a spell.  
\- Contacting anybody from the Empire, through any means, was absolutely prohibited.

The only person who could overrule any of those was Trent himself. His mission was a long-term one, and required dedication that only great conditioning allowed. Which, of course, Trent believed he had succeeded with Caleb. It would likely last a year; slow but steady results were best. He had to prove himself loyal and harmless to his owner and learn anything and everything he could that would help the Empire. Neither side had made any major moves for several years now. Both were plotting and preparing. The Empire hoped missions like Caleb's would give them an advantage and the means to strike first... and strike hard.

More specifically, however, Trent wanted him to learn more of the Kryn's Dunamancy school of magic.

And, truth to be told, this was also Caleb's personal goal, ever since he had heard of what the Kryns could do.

He knew Trent would keep an eye on him every so often, probably through scrying or something similar. He wasn't sure how, but he knew the Empire would contact him first when the time was right, and not the other way around.  
  
After a moment of quiet planning, a soft purring noise startled the young wizard to awareness. A red haired, striped cat slipped into the room through the crack of the opened door. The cat let out a small meow before jumping onto Caleb's lap. The human let himself smile ever so slightly. The warm fur felt comforting on his lap. He gave the animal a few gentle strokes, grateful for the calming effect the cat had on him.

Coming into the slaver's home, he had learned that the man enjoyed collecting exotic animals and fey creatures of all sorts for his personal pleasure. Caleb did not know why, but this particular fey cat had taken a liking to him and frequently visited him.  
  
''I didn't think I would miss anything in his place... but I will certainly miss _you_, little one.''  
  
The cat meowed again, then rested its head onto its front paws, undisturbed by Caleb's words.

\- - -  
  
Essek hovered silently along the streets of the neighbourhood. It was lesser than his, but it was where all the important people indulged themselves. To the outsider, it would be hard to tell the time in the ever-dim city of Rosohna. Right now, it was the middle of the night.

Soon, he reached the house of the infamous Nahes Iloth. Though he was not quite what Essek would consider respectable company, he was undoubtedly the best at what he did; find and sell slaves. The tiefling did have an uncanny ability to find exquisite specimens for all kinds of services for his elite clientele. Essek was not above profiting from such a business.

As soon as he reached the entrance, the door opened to reveal a beautiful female Aasimar. One of Nahes' latest acquisitions, he assumed.

''Welcome, master,'' the blond haired, angelic creature bowed and invited him in. Nahes himself was also waiting for him in the entrance hall.

''Master Thelyss, always an honour to have you visit my humble business.'' There was nothing humble about the ostentatious house in which he conducted said business, nor in the way he or his merchandise dressed. Essek said nothing and simply nodded.

''I know you are a busy man and don't enjoy small talk,'' Nahes said with a chuckle. This attitude suited the tiefling well. Swift and well-conducted business was his favourite kind. ''Follow me to the _salon_, where I may show you the finest of my collection.''

Essek followed the tiefling into an extravagantly decorated living room where the man's merchandise was displayed in all manners of positions upon luxious cushions and loveseats. Behaviours exhibited varied from all extremes to suit all tastes, from terrified to shamelessly seductive. Appearances were just as varied. But none of them, so far, particularly attracted the Shadowhand's attention.

Nahes proceeded with his usual speel.

''This one has the loveliest singing voice you'll ever hear,'' he said, pointing towards the Aasimar that had opened the door earlier. He then gestured towards a timid Wood Elf male. ''This one endures pain quite well; very convenient for difficult owners.'' Next, he pointed towards a red-skinned female tiefling. She had a perfectly endowed body and a very seductive smile. ''This one has talents that _anyone_ would appreciate.''

Essek turned towards Nahes with a raised brow. He was about to voice his impatience, but the other man beat him to it.

''But _you_, my master, have very specific tastes.'' Nahes said with a teasing chuckle. ''If I may... let me recommend this one to you.'' They moved to the very end of the room.

From his own corner of the room, and thanks to Nahes' little distraction, Caleb was able to observe his target. He had very little time, but his training made it long enough for him to extract at least some helpful information.

The Shadowhand was extremely attractive and looked like a very sophisticated man. He radiated confidence, intelligence and power. His crisp, clean and chic apparel suggested class and tastefulness, but also reserve and propriety. He seemed unimpressed by most of what he saw and the slaver's pompous personality. Caleb knew how to appeal to this type of individual.

He quickly looked down when he saw the pair approaching towards him. He straightened his pose but kept it submissive, as was expected of a well-behaved slave.

''A human...'' Essek stated with a cool tone. He suppressed a smile.

Humans were so plain... no horns, no tusks, no wings... they were soft, weak and lived short lives. In Essek's eyes, they made the perfect servants. They were a rare sight in Xhorhas. And since they mostly populated and _ruled _the enemy's territory, they made particularly saught-after slaves for the more twisted, vengeful type of owner. Essek was not really of that sort, but did not find humans any less attractive. There was just something so satisfying in owning a human. Some more careful drows in high society avoided human slaves, but others more daring, like Essek, had no such scruples.

''Look at me,'' Essek spoke calmly. All he could see was the top of the man's head, face shadowed by silky, reddish-brown hair. A shade he had not seen before. Striking blue eyes looked back at him under full, dark lashes. The skin was smooth and pale. Freckles lightly dusted his nose and cheekbones. A perfectly delectable sight.

''Lovely, isn't he?'' Nahes said. Essek could only agree, but refused to let it show. He had already made his decision, but he needed to save appearances and play the game.

''Introduce yourself to me,'' Essek instructed the human, not taking his eyes off him.

''My name is Caleb Widogast, master Thelyss.'' Caleb spoke softly, but did not stutter or hesitate. He offered the Shadowhand the barest of smile; not seductive, not nervous, not impolite. Just subtle and agreeable. Essek looked quite satisfied.

''Your voice is soothing, I like it. How old are you?''

''Twenty three,'' Caleb replied truthfully. There was no point in lying about his age. The less he lied, in fact, the better it would be for the mission. Essek seemed surprised though.

''A little older than the average frock. You've had a previous owner, then?'' He asked with a skeptical brow. Slightly older than everage, though obviously insignificant next to his own two and a half centuries.

Nahes jumped in and answered in his place.

''No, I assure you, Master Thelyss. He was scouted a little later than usual. He has been well trained by my supplier, but not owned by anyone.''

Essek looked at him and gave the tiefling a small, uninterested nod. He didn't really see the difference between a 'supplier' and an 'owner', but understood the man's point nonetheless.

''How is your handwriting, Caleb?''

''Elegant, master,'' Caleb answered simply, then gave the drow a modest bow, as if asking for forgiveness for daring to compliment himself. This time, Essek couldn't help his pleased chuckle.

''Straight to the point... you look intelligent and accomplished. You seem to know your place.'' _And very beautiful to look at_, Essek added to himself. The Shadowhand turned to the seller. ''You are right. This one will suit me very well. Find him something decent to wear and I will be ready to leave.''

Nahes gave a low, very pleased, very grateful bow to Essek. He stroke his hands together excitingly, then ordered one of the girls to go with Caleb to help him get changed.

''While your new purchase gets ready, would you please follow me to my office so we can proceed with the transaction?''

\- - - -  
  
Caleb waited for his new master, alone, in the entrance hall. He was dressed in a simple black outfit. It was a long-sleeved, dynasty-style tunic, fitted pants and moccasins. He was grateful for the modesty, but did not dare hope for more favours of the kind. He had a decent idea of the man's position and power thanks to Empire's briefing, but he had no idea what kind of personality the drow had. He knew he couldn't rely on appearances alone. Even a man as refined-looking as Essek could be vicious and cruel. He shivered, his memory instantly going back to Trent's training.

Part of him hoped he would be... he deserved to be punished for his sins. Somehow, he felt like this mission would be easier to accomplish if he suffered through it. It would... validate everything.

''I am most grateful again for your patronage, master Thelyss. I am sure Caleb will exceed every expectation you have.''

''Farewell, Nahes. Enjoy the rest of the night.'' The tiefling bowed once again and politely gestured towards the door, near which Caleb stood. The human noticed that the drow was still floating. He was very intrigued. He wondered what kind of spell allowed him to do it for so long, and so effortlessly. It was lower-leveled than a standard flying spell, for sure. A simpler, weaker form of reverse-gravity perhaps...  
  
A nameless, female servant entered the room with Essek's finely made cape. Essek took it from the servant's hands, then moved over to Caleb. He looked up and down his new clothes calculatingly then -to everyone's utter surprise- slipped the warm cape around the redhead's smaller frame. Caleb's eyes widened and felt his cheeks heat up despite himself. Warm hands rand through the back of his neck and gently pushed his shoulder-length hair out from under the velvet fabric of the cape. Caleb felt a shiver down his entire spine.

''You are Zemnian, correct?''

''Ja.'' Caleb had made no effort to conceal his accent (it would probably be terrible if he tried), so he answered simply and truthfully.

''Not the warmest part of the empire, but even so, the Xhorhasian night air might be a little much for a pretty little thing like you.''

Caleb looked down and thanked his master, not knowing how to react to the unexpected, but clearly deliberate gesture. Perhaps he was supposed to refuse the cape and say he wasn't worthy. If that was the case, Caleb was too stunned to do it. However, looking at his new master's bewitching eyes, it looked like he was satisfied enough with his reaction.

The female servant was the first to move towards the door. She politely opened it for the pair to leave. When they crossed the threshold, they were stopped by a plaintive meow. Caleb turned around to see the fey cat sitting right on the threshold, watching him expectantly and waving its tail from side to side. Caleb crouched down and gave the cat a gentle scratch under the chin.

''This is goodbye, my little friend,'' he whispered. He rose and looked at his master apologetically.

Essek meant to continue forward, he truly did, but something compelled him to stay. He looked at the fey cat, then Caleb's somewhat regretful expression.

''I will take the cat as well,'' Essek said, stunning everyone for the second time. Nahes stuttered at first, but quickly gathered himself.

''Y-yes, of course!''

The cat's ears fluttered and its eyes brightened. It jumped into Caleb's arms and purred happily.

''Let's go,'' Essek said brusquely and started floating again. Caleb stared, then rushed after him.

\- - - -  
  
Essek's home was not the grandest of the neighbourhood, but it seemed to reflect the man very well; impeccable and elegant. The house was quiet. Essek informed him that he was the sole owner and that his other two servants were asleep. The man promised to offer a full tour the next morning, but for now, he showed him to a small but comfortable room upstairs and declared it his own. He wished him goodnight and turned to leave, but Caleb stopped him.  
  
''Thank you, Master Thelyss...'' Caleb whispered suddenly. ''I haven't showed proper gratitude for...'' he trailed off embarrassingly, looking down at the little animal, which was still purring in his arms.

''What's his name?'' Essek asked. Caleb blinked. This was a clear enough answer to the drow. ''You should give him one.'' The young Zemnian blinked again, then pondered for a moment.

''Frumpkin.'' The cat meowed approvingly. This earned a fond smile from Caleb and he rubbed his nose against the animal's playfully. Essek hovered to him, the drow's frame towering over his.

''If Frumpkin makes you feel more comfortable in this strange, foreign place, then I am happy to oblige,'' Essek whispered, lips inches from his ear. He cupped the younger man's jaw with his left hand and forced their eyes to meet.

''I may own you, but I promise to treat you well... as long as you prove yourself worthy, of course,'' Essek finished with a dark chuckle.

The last part made Caleb shiver.

He had no idea what to make of his new master.


	2. The Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I hope you all enjoy this second chapter!
> 
> I changed the rating to better suit my erotic scenes, hope you guys don't mind... wink.

Caleb didn't sleep much that night. All sorts of thoughts had kept him up for most of it. When he did eventually fall asleep, he had a vivid nightmare. Fire and screams plagued him until he startled awake, sweating and heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He ran a hand through his damp hair. He hadn't dreamed of that event in a while...

''Meow?'' Frumpkin woke up from his spot at the foot of the bed. The cat stretched and yawned, then ran his cheek against Caleb's leg in a comforting way. He smiled fondly and stroke the soft fur on the cat's back gently. The cat purred then jumped from the bed up on the window frame.

Caleb looked outside. It looked to still be night time, but he had quickly understood that appearances could be deceiving in this strange land. He looked around for some kind of clock and found a small pocket watch on the bedside table. It was nearly five in the morning. He let out a long sigh.

The small bed was flat against the wall where the window was. So Caleb decided to imitate his cat and sat up on the mattress and leaned on the window. He silently observed the strange landscape before him.

After a while, there was a harsh knock on the door.

''Hey, you there?'' Caleb nearly jumped, startled by the unexpected intrusion. The voice was hoarse but definitely female.

''Y-yes!'' Caleb called out, then rushed off the bed to put his tunic and shoes on. He hurried to the door, but saw no one when he opened it.

''Down here,'' the voice called, annoyed. Caleb looked down and saw a small, scruffy-looking female goblin. Said goblin was tapping her foot impatiently. Then, she looked him up and down with a judging eye.

''So you're master Thelyss' new boy toy, huh?'' She smirked. Caleb blushed at the crude comment, but kept his manners and offered his hand to the little woman.

''My name is Caleb. Pleased to meet you.''

The goblin's eyebrows went straight up her forehand, not at all expecting this reaction. She stared at the hand for an awkwardly long time, but finally ended up shaking it.

''I'm Nott,'' she replied dryly.

''Oh,'' Caleb blinked. ''I'm sorry.'' He wasn't sure what caused this goblin to be in such a sore mood, but certainly did not wish to anger her any further. Perhaps the little woman particularly despised humans.

The goblin slapped her forehead.

''No, I mean... My name's Nott. N-O-T-T.'' Caleb blinked. It took a second, but the information did sink in.

''Ah, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Pleased to meet you, Nott.'' The goblin looked at him skeptically, then turned around and started walking brusquely down the hall.

''Yeah yeah. Now come on, we gotta prepare the master's bath. Get moving!''

Caleb stared, stunned for a moment, then quickly rushed after Nott. She led him to a set of stairs then along several hallways until they reached the kitchen. Almost right as they entered, a full-blooded orc came in through the back door that led to a garden. The orc was very tall and quite muscular -a comical contrast to the short goblin girl- and had a good batch of chopped wood in his arms.

''That big guy's name is Holg. He doesn't speak common though.'' The orc barely spared him a look before dumping the logs into an iron basket next to the cold fireplace.

''_Hello Holg. My name is Caleb_.'' His orc was very basic and his pronunciation was probably way off, but Caleb hoped it would be enough to befriend the large creature. Said orc looked at him properly this time, definitely surprised to hear the squishy human speak his language. The orc smiled, making the tusks look even sharper and more impressive.

''_Hello,_'' the orc replied simply, then turned around and went back outside to chop some more wood. Caleb decided it was a good start.

Nott stared at him.

''You speak _orc_?! That is going to be so handy. Getting stuff done with him takes way too much effort.''

''I certainly don't speak it fluently, but I'll help in any way I can,'' Caleb replied modestly. Nott narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

''You seem... nice,'' she said carefully. The human had not scowled at her yet and seemed eager to please.

''I try to be...'' Caleb trailed off, though he knew exactly what kind of person he was, and 'nice' was as far from it as it could be.

''Anyway, fill that bucket, will ya? The well's just outside. I'll get the fire started.'' Nott had walked over to a large closet in which there were tools of all sorts. She took out several metal buckets and threw one at him. Caleb awkwardly caught it and did as told. If anything, he was grateful for the little woman's no-nonsense attitude. It made the interactions less awkward than it needed to be and he was also glad to be given something to do.

He filled the bucket with fresh water then set the bucket on the iron hook above the budding fire. After she had started the fire, Nott had put out mugs and a glass bottle of milk from the cold cellar. She took out a loaf of bread, cheese, salted meats and some fruits Caleb had never seen before, then set them on the counter in the middle of the kitchen as well.

''Tell Holg to come eat breakfast,'' Nott instructed him.

Moments later, the three of them were sitting on wooden stools around the counter, eating awkwardly together. Nott thought it the best time to explain how things worked in the household.

''You gotta be up at five thirty. We start every morning like this. We eat while the water warms up. You'll carry it to the bathroom and prepare master Thelyss' bath while I cook breakfast for him. Holg mostly takes care of the heavier chores. He's outside a lot. Takes care of the garden, does repairs, errands, that kind of thing. I mostly clean and cook and such. You... well, you're the boy toy, so you take care of the master personally and do whatever he wants you to do.'' The goblin snickered at the last part, enjoying the blush on the human's embarrassed face. ''When he's busy with work, you help me with the chores.''

Caleb nodded. Holg did not understand a single word of what was said and did not care at all. He just stuffed his face.

''Hey!'' Nott slapped the orc's hand off the loaf of bread, which he had taken entirely. ''Leave some for us!'' The orc huffed and glared down at the little creature. Caleb interjected nervously.

''_Can we have some?_'' Caleb asked the orc. Holg stared, evaluating both him and his demand. Then, he laughed, nostrils flaring obnoxiously. He took the bread and ripped two pieces off the loaf and gave them to his coworkers.

''_You are pretty. So I will share my food._'' Caleb stuttered, but managed to thank him. Nott looked between the two curiously.

''What did he say?''

''Oh... just that he'll share the food.''

''Hm-hm...'' Nott looked at him curiously then devoured some salted meat. Caleb had never been so close to a goblin before... they had surprisingly sharp teeth. He couldn't help but stare a little. He caught himself and concentrated on his own food.

''I think I'll like you better than the old boy toy. You're certainly more useful so far.'' This picked Caleb's curiosity.

''What happened to him?''

''Master Thelyss sold him back somewhere, I think,'' she replied casually in between mouthfuls of bread. ''He was too clingy. He got real lazy too. Didn't do anything when the master wasn't looking. He treated me and Holg like he was above us. Master doesn't like a slave who doesn't know his place, so he got rid of him.''

''I see...'' Caleb stared down at his mug, then took a small sip. _So the Shadowhand's previous personal servant was male too._ Not that it really surprised him. A lot of lords and officials enjoyed male partners. They were convenient since they could do whatever they wanted with them and they couldn't get pregnant. ''Have you been working for master Thelyss long?''

''Not that much-'' Nott chewed and swallowed her food before continuing. ''About ten months? Not a year yet anyway.'' She gestured towards Holg. ''He's been here since master bought this house almost a decade ago.''

Caleb found out some other trivial information throughout breakfast. Then, it was time to go back to work. Caleb did as he was instructed and carried several buckets of hot water carefully to the bathroom. He lit the candles, prepared a vase of freshly picked flowers and put it right beside the soap on the little stool next to the bath. He warmed up some towels and put them on a wooden chair in the corner of the bathroom.

When everything was ready, he went back to the kitchen where Nott was cooking. He asked her if he should go wake their owner up.

''No need. You can just wait for him there.''

Caleb nodded awkwardly then returned to the bathroom. He stood there, wondering if he was supposed to undress and get in the bath. He hadn't dared ask Nott. It didn't seem like the respectful thing to do anyway. He would rather wait to be asked things than take the initiative. That's what good slaves did.

Soon, the door opened, revealing Essek wearing a casual robe. The dark elf smiled smugly seeing Caleb's nervous demeanour. Caleb blushed then cursed to himself in his head. He had gotten used to doing many different things with Trent. But out here, alone, he felt strangely helpless. He would need to better control himself if he hoped to succeed this mission.

''Good morning Caleb,'' Essek greeted as he walked over to the bath.

''Good morning,'' Caleb replied quietly. The Shadowhand tested the water with his fingers, then casually discarded his robe and sunk into the steaming tub with a satisfied sigh. Caleb avoided looking at him and instead picked up the robe to set it neatly on the chair.

''Come wash my hair and back,'' Essek said, eyes closed and head resting against the rim of the cast iron tub.

''Yes, master,'' Caleb replied dutifully and walked over to his owner. He grabbed the glass bottle on the stool. The mixture in it smelled incredibly good. He rolled up his sleeves and poured a small amount in the palm of his hand. He took a deep, but quiet breath. He needed to do his job correctly. Perfectly. The smallest of details mattered.

He massaged Essek's scalp with the soapy mixture and made sure he applied just the right amount of pressure to make the experience as agreeable as possible.

''You are very good at this,'' Essek complimented, eyes still closed and expression content.

''I'm glad it pleases you,'' Caleb replied softly. The redhead then grabbed an empty goblet an used it to rinse the other man's silver-white hair, careful not to spill water over his face. Caleb refused to let his eyes wonder and stayed focus on his task. However, when the other man shifted for him to wash his back, Caleb was forced to admit that Essek not only had an attractive face, but seemingly also an attractive figure. The dark elf's shoulders were straight and broad. His lean muscles glistened with driplets of water and the skin was absolutely flawless.

When Caleb was done, Essek turned to him, meaning to say something, but stopped before he did and frowned. He grabbed Caleb's arm brusquely and started to inspect it. Caleb gasped and nearly lost balance, completely caught off guard.

''Where are these scars from?'' Caleb blinked, then looked down at his own arm (the crystals had been long removed). He swallowed thickly, thinking of how he should formulate this.

''From the person who trained me, master.'' Essek raised a skeptical brow.

''Those individuals usually avoid leaving marks on what they hope to sell.'' Essek then looked up at him, eyes narrow and calculating. Caleb looked away.

''I was disobedient.''

''I find that hard to believe, looking at you now,'' Essek smiled somewhat teasingly, then lay a kiss on one of Caleb's scars. The redhead blushed. ''You must have been quite a piece of work... I hope I won't have to harm you, Caleb. Have you learned your lesson?''

''Yes, master.'' Essek kissed his arm again, then let go of him.

''You may leave. I will finish on my own. You've met Nott, I presume?'' Caleb nodded. ''See if she needs help with anything. I will come get you when I need you.''

Caleb nodded again and bowed slightly before leaving the bathroom.

\- - - -  
  
For the rest of the morning, Caleb simply followed Nott's instructions dutifully. He served breakfast in a small drawing room for Essek, who informed them his duties would keep him away for a few hours. He then helped Nott cleaned the mess she had made in the kitchen, helped her hang linens to dry outside, and so on.  
  
Around mid-afternoon, Essek found him picking up herbs in the garden. He brought Caleb to his personal office and gestured for him to sit down at the desk. Caleb rose a curious brow at his, but silently obeyed. He let his eyes quickly wonder about the room to try and get an idea of its content.  
  
There were four large bookcases filled with books and scrolls of all sorts. He could not make out the titles precisely, but he would definitely find out more later. It wasn't particularly impressive though, for a spellcaster of his caliber, so Caleb deduced that the truly important reference works would be in another, better protected place, mostly likely where Essek worked for the Queen. Besides the shelves, it was just tasteful decorations and furniture.  
  
While Caleb sat down, Essek rummaged through the drawers of one of the bureaus and took out a small laquered box. He put it on the desk where Caleb was sitting and opened it in front of him. The redhead bit the inside of his cheek despite himself. He had seen those collars worn by particular kinds of slaves around the country. Therefore, he had known that he would be wearing one, but he still felt uneasy about it. He shivered when he felt Essek's fingers brush through his hair and take off the ribbon that tied it together.

Essek brushed the silk hair into place which, loose, grazed the man's shoulders. He stared at the smooth skin of his neck. Unable to resist the temptation, the dark elf ran the back of his fingers slowly across the curve of the other's neck. He heard the redhead's sharp intake of breath and chuckled at the feeling of goosebumps under his fingertips.

The Shadowhand put the thin piece of fabric on the desk, then took the collar and fastened it around his slave's neck; not too tight, but not loose either. He took the man's chin between thumb and index and forced the other to look at him.

''I understand that it is more practical when you do the chores to tie your hair, but when you are in my company, I would ask that you let it down,'' he said, then pushed a lock of burnt-red hair behind a small rounded ear.

''Understood,'' Caleb responded quietly. Essek smirked, satisfied. His demeanor suddenly changed and he turned to the desk in front of Caleb. He gestured towards the quill and paper and looked at the other pointedly.

''Write down what I say.''

Caleb focused on his task, trying not to think of the lingering warmth of Essek's touch. He dreaded tonight already, but it was unavoidable, he knew.

His fretting stopped when Essek started to list out what Caleb instantly recognized as spell components. Several of them he knew and could ascertain their purpose with the quantities that his master was also enumerating. Others, however, he was not familiar with at all, which was the most relevant part for the purposes of his mission. Perhaps he would have the chance to analyze those further and guess their use.

Once the Shadowhand had finished listing what he required, he gave the man the tour of his home he had promised. Then, he asked the human to accompany him for some errands. Caleb's photographic memory took in every street name and buildings they passed. They arrived at particular shop that, judging from the sign, undoubtedly sold arcane supplies and items.

Essek came in -clearly a regular from the owner's greeting- and placed his order with the list Caleb had written and asked it to be delivered to his home. Meanwhile, the slave took a brief moment to check out what the shop had to offer. Among them, several books that his genuine fascination for the arcane longed to read. One word stood out and was found among some of the titles he came across: Dunamancy.

The shop owner gave Caleb a look that was difficult to describe. There was curiosity, for sure, suspicion and perhaps lust as well. Caleb wondered if that was perhaps the reason his master had decided to bring him along; to enjoy the various stares all passerbys were giving him...

But it seemed he had a specific purpose in mind afterall. On their way back from the shop, they stopped by a modest store owned by a singular female drow. She appeared young, but Caleb knew that meant she was at least three times his age. She sold clothes that were plain but well made. Essek equipped him with a few different outfits, shoes, coats and such that suited his position. He thanked his master quietly as they exited the shop.

\- - - -  
  
Once they returned home, Caleb was left under Nott's command again. The small creature noticed his collar and gave him a look Caleb could only describe as pity. It passed very quickly and Nott focused back on her task, but Caleb did see it.  
  
The more time he spent with the goblin, the less of a goblin she seemed. Perhaps his limited knowledge of goblin behaviour was too stereotypical, but her mannerisms simply did not fit the body.  
  
Then, something curious happened later that night.  
  
Nott had cooked dinner and served it to their master. Then, the three servants ate some of the extra Nott had made for them on their counter in the kitchen. It was close to nine in the evening.

Caleb simply could not put his finger on it, but the food tasted... familiar. Most of the ingredients were native to Xhorhas of course, but taste reminded Caleb of... home. He stared down at his plate and ate slowly. Nott noticed it and frowned.

''What, you don't like it?'' Nott asked brusquely, like a mother chastising her child.  
  
''Quite the contrary,'' Caleb replied with a small smile. ''It's the best food I've had in a long while.'' Nott's expression softened.  
  
''Thanks,'' Nott replied quietly, looking down at her own serving with a slight smile.  
  
Next to them, Holg had already devoured his entire plate (his second) and let out loud, disgraceful burp. He rose from his feet and left the room without saying a word; he was either not used yet to having someone who understood him around or simply had poor manners. Caleb supposed it was a mix of both.  
  
He and Nott shared a look after that. The goblin rolled her eyes.

''I swear, that guy...'' she said, exasperated. Caleb chuckled. Nott stared at him for a moment. She couldn't help but be a little curious about the newcomer. ''So... where are you from, Caleb?''  
  
''I'm from the Empire.'' Nott rolled her eyes again.  
  
''I could tell that much. Where exactly?'' The human eyed her curiously.  
  
''A small farming village you wouldn't know. It's near Rexxentrum, if you know where that is.''  
  
Nott narrowed her eyes and pinched her chin calculatingly. Farming village near Rexxentrum... zemnian accent...  
  
''Blumenthal?''  
  
Caleb's eyebrows shot high up and he nearly dropped his fork. He could not see how a simple Xhorhasian goblin slave could possibly know of such an irrelevant empire village. Nott cowered a little and bit her lower lip, as if she had done something wrong.

''What?'' She replied deffensively.

''Nothing,'' Caleb conquered himself and regained composure quickly. There was definitively more to this goblin than she let on... he'd have to be careful around her, until he found out more.

''Anyone can look at a map,'' Nott added for good measure.

''You are right,'' Caleb replied calmly, meaning to reassure the woman.  
  
The goblin looked like she was about to say more, but footsteps caught both hers and Caleb's attention. They turned to see Essek walked towards the door to the kitchen, only to stop at the threshold and lean against it casually.

''Caleb,'' Essek gestured for him to come over with a nod. Caleb kept his eyes low and went to join his master. The latter slipped a hand around his shoulder and pulled him out of earshot. The dark elf whispered in his ear:  
  
''Go wash yourself and join me for bed.'' Caleb shivered and nodded silently.  
  
\- - - -  
  
Once in front of the door, Caleb breathed in deeply. He had been trained for many things. This was one of them. It was the first time he would put his skills to practice with someone other than Trent. He didn't know if he should feel reassured in that fact. Not yet anyway. He'd find out soon.  
  
He meekly knocked on the door and entered when his master gave permission. Essek was wearing a robe similar to the one he had on this morning and was sitting on his bed, back resting against a large pillow on the headboard. He had been reading a book but discarded it on the bedside table when Caleb came in.

Essek stretched out his hand invitingly. The redhead walked forward and took it. Essek pulled him gently and, with his other hand around Caleb's waist, made his servant straddle him. Caleb spread his legs rested his hands on his master's chest for balance. The man could feel Essek's warm groin against his own, and could tell his master was beginning to harden.  
  
The Shadowhand cupped his slave's cheeks with both hands and brought him into a long kiss. Caleb gasped slightly in surprise but responded and kissed back. Essek ran his hands in his hair and pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Caleb clenched the fabric of his robe and let his master do with him what he will. After a moment, Essek pulled away.  
  
''When I first saw you, everyone else around me disappeared.'' Caleb's throat tightened. He didn't know what to say to that, but Essek wouldn't have let him anyway. He kissed him again.  
  
The kiss went on and on, Essek's mouth hungry against the other's. He moved his hands and shifted them under Caleb's black tunic. They travelled up his chest until they reached his slave's nipples. Caleb gasped but Essek caught it with his lips. Teeth grazed across his lips and bruised them ever so slightly. The hands on his pectorals groped and squeezed, hands full of the soft skin and firm muscle. Caleb could feel his master's now rock hard cock against his own hardening one. Essek suddenly found the fabric very annoying. He begrudgingly broke the kiss in favour of opening up his robe hurriedly. Meanwhile Caleb caught his breath. Trent had never kissed him like. In fact, Trent had never kiss him at all. He had always taken him roughly and selfishly. This... this was definitely different. Essek's touches were gentle and left Caleb shivering all over.  
  
Essek's robe was now open, revealing his chiseled chest and freeing his big, hard cock standing straight up against Caleb's own clothed one. The Shadowhand quickly remedied to this. He pulled down his slave's pants. Caleb complied and straightened his posture so the piece of clothing fell easier down his legs, to pool at his knees. He sat back down onto Essek's lap and let out a small gasp when their hot girths brushed together. Essek grunted as well and cupped his hands onto the redhead's round, firm ass cheeks and squeezed. He used his grip to urge his partner to move his hips. Caleb whimpered helplessly and held onto the golden bars of his master's bed frame. He rolled his hips slowly, pressing down his cock onto Essek's, inciting torturous pleasure for both of them.  
  
Caleb closed his eyes and bit his lower lip to stifle his embarrassing moans. Essek freed one of his hands to lift up Caleb's tunic again and plunged to wrap his lips around a hard pink nipple. He dragged his lips and tongue flatly against the man's firm tits, enjoying how his servant tensed, shook and moaned.  
  
Caleb brought his right hand to his mouth so he could bite on it. He wouldn't last long at this rate. It felt so good... Essek's hands on his ass didn't scratch him with sharp nails, his teeth didn't bite until they drew blood, he didn't hold him down forcefully or called him names... He just kissed, sucked, squeezed...  
  
Essek drew back to admire his work. He took off Caleb's shirt completely and squeezed the human's breast playfully with both hands. The skin had turned slightly pinker and glistened with spit.  
  
''I could get addicted to the taste of those,'' he said, flicking Caleb's nipples with his thumbs.  
  
''I am yours, master,'' Caleb uttered quietly with trembling lips. He had said those words so many times... though not quite with such a voice. Essek's cock twitched with excitement.  
  
The dark elf turned to the bedside table and grabbed a glass vial filled with oil. He emptied half its content unceremoniously on both their cocks and smeared it summarily with his hand. Caleb moaned, eyes shut mouth agape. Essek moved his hands back onto his partner's plump ass and encouraged him to continue moving with a naughty squeeze.  
  
''Let your voice out. I want to hear it,'' Essek said. He did so love Caleb's voice. It was normally so composed and soothing. He wondered what he sounded like when mad with pleasure.  
  
Caleb looked away in embarassement. He put his hands back onto the bars of the bed frame and started rolling his hips again. The warm oil made it slick and the sound of their drenched skin sliding and slapping against each other made Caleb shiver down his entire spine.  
  
''Ah... ah... hn...''  
  
Sweat started to glisten on both their bodies, the heat of their skin almost unbearable. Essek grunted, now cock leaking precum. Caleb was absolutely gorgeous above him. His face was flushed, damp hair clung to the side of his face and his moans were soft and high pitched. His eyes were closed and when they opened, they shied away from his. What a sight to be seen. It was like Caleb was a virgin, tasting the pleasure of sex for the first time. Though he knew it could not be; all slaves were properly trained before they were sold to their master.  
  
Caleb could not bare Essek's burning eyes on him. His expression was crisp and his grunts low, like he was holding back an urge. It made tickling heat gather in his very core. His own cock weeped precum and it took all of Caleb's restraint not to move faster and come.  
  
The Shadowhand played with his servant's asscheeks teasingly; he groped, spread them, pinched them gently... then, he moved his fingers between the crack and grazed the other's entrance.

He stopped suddenly, surprised to find it already oiled and stretched. Caleb stopped as well, seeing his master's perplex expression.

''I did not ask you to prepare yourself,'' Essek said pointedly, raising a sharp brow. Caleb's throat tightened and his hands trembled slightly despite himself. ''I am not angry,'' Essek added quickly, seeing the man's anxious expression. ''Just... surprised.''  
  
''I did not...'' Caleb exhaled nervously. ''I did not know... how you would take me.''  
  
After the first night Trent had taken him, Caleb had adopted the habit of preparing himself. His true master did not waste time with such things. The wizard had found out the painful way. He could not always predict it; Trent had often taken him unexpectedly during training or teaching, but he had always stretched himself when he knew his master wanted him.  
  
It had seemed prudent to do the same with the drow. Afterall, according to empire propaganda, they were cruel and savage individuals.

Essek brushed away a damp lock of hair away from Caleb's forehead and placed his hand behind his neck. He pulled him into another long kiss, then looked at him.  
  
''I am not an animal,'' Essek replied, almost insulted at the mere notion of such gross behaviour. ''I told you I would treat you well,'' he added calmly this time. ''So don't rob from me the pleasure of doing it for you. Am I clear?'' Caleb nodded, unable to speak for some reason. Then forced out a breathy:  
  
''Yes, master.''  
  
Essek shifted their position on the bed. Whatever piece of clothing they still had, it was now gone. Caleb mostly stayed still; knees on the mattress and hands on the bars. Essek, however, had moved behind him. The dark elf took the vial of oil and emptied the rest of it on Caleb's lower back, watching the liquid slip along his crack and thighs. Caleb gasped and clenched his entrance at the tickling sensation. The drow then took his hand and smeared the oil everywhere on Caleb's ass, thighs and cock, massaging the skin sensually. His fingers probed and teased, but never penetrated him. Caleb moaned helplessly, spreading his legs needily.  
  
Essek took the base of his hard cock in his hand and ran the tip of it between the slippery cheeks of Caleb's firm, round ass. He brushed it up and down teasingly, loving how his servant's hole clenched impatiently for him. Caleb arched his back and trembled. The readhead twisted his neck to look helplessly at his master from the corner of his eye.  
  
''I won't enter you,'' Essek replied to Caleb's unspoken question. He pressed his warm torso against him and whispered in his ear. ''When I will, I want to do it properly, from beginning to end.''  
  
Caleb should have felt relieved, but everything had felt so incredibly good that he wasn't sure what to think anymore. His mind was too hazy to think anyway.  
  
Essek drew away and ran his hand along the redhead's back. He could see a few more scars on the creamy pale skin across his back and even on the man's ass and inner thighs. Some of them looked old. Essek assumed Caleb had gotten them when he still lived in the empire. He couldn't ascertain if he had gotten all of them from the person who had 'trained' him, but regardless, it seemed entirely too cruel to inflict such wounds on such a delectable, docile creature. The Empire was truly barbaric.  
  
He straightened his posture then gently pushed Caleb's thighs together.  
  
''Close your legs.'' Caleb obliged him and tightened his grip on the bars.

Essek guided his cock with his hand easily slipped between Caleb's soft, oiled thighs, pressing the underneath of the other man's own balls and cock. He pressed their warm bodies together and started moving slowly.

''Aahh...'' Caleb squeezed his thighs tighter together and shivered. Essek's big, fat cock was so hot hot on his skin, he thought he might go crazy. He arched his back and moved in tandem with his master for more friction.

Their pace gradually quickened until skin was loudly slapping against skin. Essek's heavy balls hit Caleb's thighs with each thrust. The pressure was heavenly around his cock and Caleb's moans were just as addictive. Essek buried his face into Caleb's soft hair, then licked his ear. His left hand held onto his slave's breast while the other suddenly grabbed his cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts.  
  
Caleb gasped and it only took a few more seconds of this before he came into his master's hand. The dark elf soon followed and spilled his cum all over his cock and thighs. Essek kept fucking through his orgasm until he was completely milked out. They stayed like this as they panted heavily; sweaty bodies pressed together. Caleb shivered as he felt his master's warm cum trail down his legs.

Essek was the first to move. He gently pushed him down onto the mattress and kissed him yet again. For the first time, Caleb wanted it to go on. He wanted Essek to continue touching him over and over. His head was light and his heart was still pounding madly with excitement. Essek, though, looked satisfied. And perhaps a little smug as well, as he always seemed to. Caleb supposed the man had done this for well over a century now. He did not have Caleb's youthful impatience and inexperience.  
  
His desire didn't matter, Caleb quickly reminded himself.

''Go to sleep,'' Essek told him. Caleb blinked, surprised that his master wanted him to stay. It was another thing that had never happened before. ''We have all the time in the world to do plenty more,'' he added with a chuckle before settling down comfortably to sleep as well. He pressed Caleb closely against his chest.  
  
Caleb did not get a wink of sleep. His thoughts were restless. He simply rested his head on the smooth, dark purplish skin of his master's chest and listen to the slow rise and fall of his breathing.

Then, suddenly, in the middle of the night, a voice pierced through his mind. Caleb tensed; the familiar sound made him feel like he hard been tossed into a pit of frozen spikes.  
  
_I've gotten word that you've been acquired by the Shadowhand himself. Well done. You will soon receive further instructions._

Caleb squeezed his eyes shot and willed his breathing to stay even. His true master had spoken.


End file.
